Most electronics and mechanical devices emit heat as a by-product of their operations. One common technique to remove heat from the device includes affixing a heat sink to the device, for example, by thermally bonding the heat sink to the device with a thermal compound, such as a thermal paste or phase change material. This thermal bonding between the device and the heat sink, however, can pose challenges. One such challenge can be that the thermal compound can be difficult to remove for servicing of the device. Another challenge can be the variability in a thermal interface created by the thermal bonding. For example, the performance of the heat sink in removing heat emitted by the device can be affected by a thickness of the thermal bonding material between the device and the heat sink and the contact pressure applied. Thus, the physical application of the heat sink to the device via thermal bonding can alter the performance of the heat sink in removing heat emitted by the device. In some instances, the heat sink can be disposed on a printed circuit board coupled to multiple integrated circuits, and the heat sink can be thermally bonded to the multiple integrated circuits. Since the integrated circuits can have differing heights relative to the plane of the printed circuit board, the manufacture of the heat sink can include machining steps into the heat sink material that can be utilized to thermally bond the different height integrated circuits. This specialized machining of heat sinks can be time-consuming and expensive as well as lead to introducing thermal interface performance variability based on an accuracy of the machined step heights.